Neon Trails
by Cheesecake Superstar
Summary: Book One in the Sacred Weapons series! Join Ariana Hyde on her journey through the Nintendo character inhabited Kingdom of Nineon where she faces adventures, evils and much more! This story includes so many Nintendo references that the only safe thing to do was put it as a Smash Bros fanfic! Anyway, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So... I'm really bored and it's 2.17am over here! I decided to post the prologue to the very first fanfiction that I ever wrote! It's mainly OC centric, but it stars video game characters so I have to call it a fanfiction!

Prologue-The Mysterious Message

I was just like any young girl growing up in South London. I attended a special academy and I was in sixth form; it was my last year.

I was eighteen years old when my grand adventure began...

I had been revising for my A level exams all day so I decided to have a little fun and play videogames all night.

I played Nintendo Games on Nintendo Consoles until a very late hour. When I had finally decided to go to sleep, a message appeared on the screen of the console before I had turned it off.

"Many worlds are in danger, you must save them." it read.

I just thought this to be a hallucination and I flicked the switch powering the console. The screen faded to black as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I still remembered that message. I trotted downstairs to eat my breakfast. The cereal box had the message written on it. I regarded it as a hallucination once again and ignored it.

As the day progressed, the message started to appear all over the place. It appeared when I was revising, when I was preparing my dinner that night and it appeared on all the billboards and posters that I saw.

Frequently throughout the day, I asked if others could see the message appearing everywhere and they couldn't. The message was only visible to my own vision.

As I fell asleep that night, I thought to myself. _"What if I really am needed to help endangered worlds beyond my own..."_ I ignored my thoughts and fell asleep anyway.

The next day, however, I woke up in an unfamiliar place, lying on the ground.

A.N: I felt the need to have a cliffhanger right there, so... I hope you enjoyed the prologue to Neon Trails and you can expect more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm back with Chapter One of Neon Trails! I have to say, I wrote this story roughly a year ago. It's nowhere near as good as the stories I'm currently in the midst of writing! I hope you guys can notice the improvement of my writing as I keep uploading! Anyway, I'm rambling now. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter One- Where Am I?

A new message appeared to me in the form of three words. "Told you so."

I had no idea of where I was and I was starting to panic. I walked around, asking where I had found myself.

"Oh! You're in the Unova Province in the great Kingdom of Nineon! Welcome! You must be new here." A young boy, about my own age, informed me. "My name's Orion by the way. What's yours?"

I was in shock. Unova exists in Pokemon! That's a videogame!

"My name is Ariana." I meekly replied. The two of us quickly bonded and actually became good friends after that.

The introductions didn't last long, however. A pitch black cloud started to engulf the Unova Province, stripping it of colour and light. Orion and I were shocked that something like this could happen to a place. It had become dark and dull.

We walked around for quite a long while, observing what had become of the area. Nobody was around anymore and whoever was there were hiding in the comfort of their colour-stripped homes.

We tiptoed down a dark, deserted alleyway and at the end of it stood a female. She looked around the age of fourty and she revealed herself to be a sorceress. Orion and I talked to her for quite a while.

Her name was Arlon and she was one of three powerful sorcerers left in Nineon. She informed us about an ultimate power that had the ability to restore areas from darkness. They were the Neon Trails. They were also used as weapons.

There were both Neon weapons and Trailite weapons. There was no difference in the power of the two types but the appearance varied entirely. A Neon weapon was bright in colour with little inscription whereas Trailite weapons were dull in colour with large amounts of ancient inscriptions carved into it.

Arlon also told us that she had hidden two of these Neon Trails in an old abandoned Pokémon Gym. But she also warned us of an evil sorcerer, Rylian, who wanted the power of the Trails for himself...

With a wave goodbye, Orion and I departed to the Pokemon Gym. It took quite a while to find but after brushing past several shadow spirits, we finally arrived there. Many dangers awaited us in this abandoned Gym but we were prepared to face whatever was thrown at us.

A.N: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Neon Trails! Thanks to AMAZIUM7 and thebeautifulvaati for reviewing! In reply to AMAZIUM7, I can't tell you for certain whether or not Marth will appear because I'm not one to reveal spoilers, but keep your eyes peeled for several video game character cameo appearances!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: So, here's chapter two! You guys are lucky, you know! You get two chapters in one day! And, just to say, if you have the time could you go take a look at my DeviantArt account because I have a basic sketch of Ariana in my scaraps gallery. My name on DeviantArt is the same as on here, so please check it out!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Two-The Abandoned Pokemon Gym

Orion and I wearily tiptoed into the Gym, all the time checking our surroundings. It was deserted give or take a few spiders and dust bunnies. It seemed like this hadn't been a Gym for at least ninety years. Definitely, it looked that old.

We ventured through to the back of the Gym where we could see a faint glowing light. Our instant thought was that that was the two Trails that Arlon was talking about. When we entered the room at the back of the Gym, we were suprised to see a twenty-year-old man trying to claim the Trails for himself.

"Who are you?!" Orion interrogated him. By now I could see that it probably was...

"Rylian. The name's Rylian. And I now claim these two Trails for myself!" he cackled menacingly.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but you're not getting the Trails!"

As Rylian went to touch the Trails, Orion ran into Rylian's side, knocking him flying. I then quickly grabbed the Neon Bow and threw the Trailite Sword to Orion. He thanked me and then we both attempted to get rid of Rylian.

I shot him in the leg with an arrow and Orion sliced his arm with the Trailite Sword, but Rylian warped off somewhere before we had the chance to kill him.

"Where did he go? " I asked Orion, confused

"He probably ran away scared to face us!" Orion announced proudly, smirking.

"You just keep thinking that, Orion. Just keep thinking it..." I said sarcastically

"HEY! That's not nice!" Orion protested. I think I annoyed him...

"Well done, my children..." Arlon appeared mysteriously "You did well."

"Thank you, Arlon." I replied. "But what do we do now?"

"Well, if you two are willing to, I'd like you to find the other six Neon Trails that are scattered across Nineon. There are two Trails in each Province. The nearest is the Hyrule Province. From there, you should meet the Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule. Would the two if you do such a task for me?" Arlon asked.

"I'd be happy to!" Orion excitedly replied. I was a little hesitant at first but I agreed to help Arlon out in the end.

A.N: And that concludes Chapter Two! Please review if you have the time and don't forget to check our my DeviantArt account! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three- Hyrule's Disaster

Orion and I parted with Arlon to continue our eventful journey. We had been told to go to the Hyrule Province to the south of the Unova Province.

It was a perilous journey but we both had our Neon Trails with us. Once we arrived there, we discovered that Hyrule had already been stripped of it's colour.

We decided to go and search for the Hero and the Princess anyway because, after all, it was our mission.

After travelling all over Hyrule, through Forests and Deserts, we were sure that the people that we were in search for were indeed nowhere to be found.

We seemed to have thought this too soon, though, as we were encountered by a boy dressed in green and a girl in a dress which bore the symbol of Hyrule royalty.

"You both have a Neon Trail each! Could you help us? My name's Zelda. I was once the Princess here before the throne was corrupted. " the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Link. When the throne was corrupted, so was my title of Hero of Time..." the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Orion and this is Ariana. We'll help you! Who corrupted the throne?" Orion asked, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"The Usurper King, Zant, corrupted the throne. He seemed as if he had been possessed and he was corrupting it against his own will. Link stopped him two years ago from fully conquering the Twilight Realm when he usurped the Twili Throne." Zelda explained. So this was Hyrule two years after Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess... Interesting...

"We'll help! Do you know of his location?" I questioned.

"Currently, both he and the two Neon Trails of this Province are in the Temple of Time. You might want to take this Ocarina with you. It will aid you in the Temple." Link threw a blue Ocarina to me and I caught it.

"Thank you. I will use it well." I assured him.

"Once this is all over in Hyrule, you can keep the Ocarina. You might find a use for it later on..." Link said. I thanked him again and both Orion and I left for the Temple of Time.

A.N: So... How did you like it? I would be grateful for a few more reviews, seeing as I've only got reviews from two people so far, but I'm not too picky.

In reply to AMAZIUM7, I try and add as much conversation as possible but not so much as to make it more like a script than a story. As you can see, there's a little more conversation in this chapter!

I won't be able to upload again for about three weeks because I'm moving house and the Internet won't be connected until the 11th March, which is actually the day before my birthday!

Anyway, Cheesecake Superstar out!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hello guys! It's moving day, so I decided to give you one more chapter before I have to wait until the 11th March for my Internet to be connected at home! Enjoy!

Chapter Five-Temple of Time

The Temple of Time. It once was the place where an old incarnation of the Hero of Time travelled seven years to the future to save Hyrule. Now, it was just ruins in the Sacred Grove.

When Orion and I realised this, we wondered how we were meant to get in. Then a thought popped into my head. 'The Ocarina will aid you in the Temple.' I had to use the Ocarina to get there!

From my extensive video game knowledge, I knew how to play the Ocarina and how to play all the special songs from the games.

My one thought was to play the Song of Awakening in hope that it would open a passage there... I was devastated when it didn't work, though but then another thought sprang to mind. I could play the Song of Time! Why didn't I think of that before?!

By now, though, I think Orion was a little confused by my actions... I ignored him and played the Song of Time.

To my surprise, a portal formed in front of me. When I looked through it, I could see the Temple of Time on the other side!

Orion was a little bit shocked by this. "H-how...did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm not from around here, am I?" I smirked at him. He looks so cute when he's confused... Wait... Did I actually just think that?!

We walked through the Portal and into the Temple of Time from the past. The Temple was vast and was easy to navigate around. The rooms were large and it was even easier to get around when we found a map in a chest!

After about an hour or so of searching, we found a key that unlocked the door to a large, circular room. It seemed empty at first... Except for us, two Trails and... Zant...

He turned around and stared at us, fear prominent in his expression. The helmet that usually covered his face was missing, discarded to one side somewhere else. That's when I noticed something. His eyes were plain white. They had no pupil or iris... The Usurper King had been possessed...

A.N: Just because I'm so nice to you guys, here's a cliffhanger! (Laughs evilly) Make sure you review, guys! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Wow! It's been ages since I updated this! I'm so sorry, guys! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Five

The Usurper King had been possessed... Serves him right for usurping the Twilight Throne and then corrupting the Hyrule Throne!

Zant looked at us menacingly. We saw that he was trying to take the Hyrule Neon Trails and we struck, thus striking a battle.

Flashes of light and darkness bounced off of both side's weapons. It seemed evenly matched before I felled Zant with an arrow and Orion delivered the Ending Blow with his sword.

Zant had been freed from the grips of his possessor and he stood up to... Thank us?

"I thank the two of you for saving me back there. The evil sorcerer, Rylian, had control of my self. I couldn't stop myself from corrupting the throne and trying to take the Trails. You two should take them yourselves for all of your effort." Zant pointed to the Neon Boomerang and the Trailite Bow.

Orion took the Trailite Bow and I quickly claimed the Neon Boomerang.

"I also want to tell you that if you die, all of the light inside of you becomes consumed by darkness and you become a Shell. Everyone in Nineon was a Shell before an unknown Spirit breathed Light into us all... Just thought you might have needed to know it for the future..." Zant explained.

We then left the Temple of Time through the Portal.

Once we got out, colour restored to Hyrule and Arlon appeared to us.

"Sorry to startle the two of you, but I have been following you to make sure you were safe. Now that you each have two Trails, I see that you'll be fine without me. For now though, could the two of you accompany me back to Unova?" Arlon requested. We agreed to and the three of us walked back to Unova.

Orion and I happily escorted Arlon back to her home in Unova when...

"Hold it right there!" We were stopped by a strange man.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked, enraged.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here to relieve the two of you of a burden. Hand over your Neon Trails!" he lunged at Orion and I hit him in the side of the head with my boomerang.

He fell to the ground in agony. "Rylian will have the power of the Neon Trails! You cannot change that fate!" Ghetsis warned before disappearing.

"Wow... Nice one, Ariana! " Orion thanked me for saving his Neon Trails and himself. "You handled that like a boss!"

"Anytime... That's what friends are for, right?" I smiled.

We finished escorting Arlon back to her home and she thanked us before informing us that the next nearest province was the Mushroom Province.

We said our goodbyes to Arlon and departed for the Mushroom Province where the next two Neon Trails were waiting for us...

When we arrived in the Mushroom Province, it had all of it's colour and glory. It looked amazing!

We walked around for a bit before running into Princess Peach and Mario.

"Hello! Oh, I see you are the two that Arlon sent on the journey to claim all of the Neon Trails!" Peach greeted us.

"That's us! Ariana and Orion, the Trail Collectors!" I returned the greeting.

"Nice to meet the two of you!" Mario said.

All of a sudden, a black cloud found it's way to where we were and there it hung. It was cold and silent for about twenty seconds before there was a huge crash of thunder and in a puff of smoke, Bowser appeared. He looked menacingly serious...

Before I knew it, he had taken Peach, Mario and... Orion! I would have gone to rescue Peach and Mario any way but it was personal now that Orion had been taken!

I was furious and ready to quite literally rip Bowser's head off but there was just one tiny problem... Where the hell would they be?! Then an idea came to mind. The most obvious place would be... Bowser's Castle!

I ran there at a pace, hoping I wasn't too late...

The castle was both dank and dark... I hated it. There was nothing there at all... Or so I thought.

I walked around for a while before I was harshly greeted by Bowser. He challenged me to a battle and I reluctantly agreed. I didn't want to fight him by myself but Orion wasn't there so I had to...

After about an hour of solid fighting, I felled Bowser and he gave in.

"Where are Peach, Mario and Orion?!" I was enraged with Bowser.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ariana, but I only have Mario and Peach... Rylian came and took Orion to the Altean Province. I'll give you Mario and Peach, though... Here..." He teleported Mario and Peach into the room before disappearing.

"What do we do now?" Mario asked.

"We go to the deepest part of the castle and let Ariana take the Neon Trails!" Peach stated confidently and the three of us journeyed down to the Trail Chamber at the bottom of the castle.

Once there, I claimed the Neon Hammer for myself and held on to the Trailite Hammer until I could give it to Orion.

We then parted ways and I travelled on to the Altean Province...

When I arrived in the Altean Province, I was immediately greeted by Prince Marth and his cousin, Lyn. They told me that Arlon had told them about me and they were expecting my arrival.

What I found strange, however, is that they didn't ask where Orion was. It was almost as if they already knew of his location.

"Do you know where Orion is?" I questioned them.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Lyn cleared her throat to speak.

"Rylian separated Orion's Spirit from his body and he's using Orion's Shell as a vessel for his own Spirit. In order to reconnect Orion's Spirit to his Shell, you will need to travel to the Neon Realm and find his Spirit before leading it back here to his Shell." she explained.

I was shocked at the news. There was no way I was going to let Rylian waltz around in Orion's body!

Lyn and Marth led me to the Trail Portal and I leaped in without any hesitations. I shouldn't have jumped in... I landed face-down on the cold, hard ground.

I was in the Neon Realm...


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Hello, guys! This chapter is a bit short, but it's the penultimate chapter in the story! Only one more to go now! Enjoy!

Chapter Six

The Neon Realm was a labyrinth of bright lights, colour and confusion. Everywhere you turned, a new turn was there waiting for you to walk down it...

I frantically searched for what seemed like years for Orion's Spirit before I found myself at the Neon Temple smack bang in the center of the labyrinthine Neon Realm.

Once inside, I searched all throughout the Temple before I found a bright green key in a chest which unlocked a door to a large chamber. I looked inside and there it was... Orion's Spirit!

"Ariana! What are you doing here?" the spirit asked.

"Getting you back to your body. What does it look like?" I replied.

"Thanks for coming..." the spirit was very grateful.

Our happy reunion didn't last long, though, before Rylian, in Orion's body, appeared...

As well as stealing Orion's body, Rylian had stolen the two Trails that Orion possessed. This began a Trail Battle between me and Rylian. I wasn't planning on just fighting Rylian's Spirit out of Orion, I was intending to destroy Rylian's Spirit altogether.

Our battle commenced, Trail vs Trail. Neon vs Trailite. I thought I was about to drive Rylian's Spirit out of Orion when he tripped me and I was sent flying across the room. I was left weak and close to death on impact. I didn't ever imagine that my life would end like this. I hadn't even been given the chance to confess my feelings to the one I loved... It was all hopeless now...

As I waited for Rylian to finish me off, Orion's spirit flew into my body. I had both Orion's and my own spirit in my body. That could have killed me. Where my own Spirit was weak, though, Orion's Spirit took over my body. I got up to my feet and faced Rylian.

With one critical and deadly hit to the back of the leg, Rylian's Spirit was forced out of Orion and it disappeared. Orion's Spirit then left my body and returned to his own. I quickly ran up to Orion and he hugged me. I returned the hug and then gave him the Trailite Hammer that I had been keeping for him.

"Surprise! A present!" I smiled as I handed it to him.

"I always love a present!" Orion smiled in return.

"Ummm... There's something I need to tell you, Orion..." I began.

"I need to tell you something as well..." Orion said.

We both looked eachother in the eyes and, in unison, said... "I love you."

We leaned into each other and our lips met. My pulse raised drastically and I was sure that it was the most romantic moment of my life.

At the exact moment our lips touched, all of the Trails we had claimed so far glowed and shrouded us in a bright Neon glow.

We then went and found the Trail Portal to return to Nineon and the Altean Province.

Once we were back in Altea, we were greeted by everyone we had met and/or helped so far: Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Marth, Lyn and most of all we were greeted by Arlon.

Everyone seemed overjoyed to see us come out of that portal when we did.

"If you'd not come out of that portal when you did, residents of Nineon would have had to class the two of you as dead." Arlon explained.

"WHAT? DEAD?!" Orion and I exclaimed. We were horrified that that could have happened.

"Jokes, jokes! Welcome back, both of you!"

They were JOKING?! What kind of a sick, twisted joke was that?!

"You two need to search for the last two Trails, don't you?" Marth asked.

"Yes, we do." I said.

"Then good luck to the two of you!" everyone waved us off as we began our search for the last two of the Trails.

A.N: So, stay tuned for the final battle and the final chapter! Cheesecake Superstar out!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Ohmigosh *starts crying* We're already at the final chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

We searched for a whole day and we had covered the whole of the Altean Province yet we couldn't find them. We thought that things couldn't get worse. We thought too soon.

"Hello! What have we here? The troublesome Trail Collectors? Ha!" A woman appeared from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?!" I interrogated her.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name's Terinna. Rylian's right-hand woman. You two better get used to seeing me around..." Terinna seemed to be shrouded in mystery...

She ran off but Orion and I followed her just as quickly.

When we were sure we had caught up to her, her body split into two and Orion and I both followed one half each.

When I was completely lost from following Terinna, she disappeared and I was alone. It was cold and dark but I had the light from my Neon Trails to keep me company.

I felt completely alone when all of a sudden... Rylian appeared.

"What do you want?!" I questioned, infuriated with him.

"Don't get angry just yet... I have bad news for you..." Rylian said.

"Tell me and you won't be destroyed!" I was getting to the point of almost going berserk.

"Orion... Is dead." he told me solemnly.

"You liar! You're lying!" I was close to tears at the shock of what he said.

"It isn't a lie. It's the unfortunate truth... I found him dead in the middle of an alleyway. His Shell was all that remained. Soon, that's all that will remain of you, too..." Rylian grew more aggressive.

"Bring it on!" I challenged and we started to fight.

All of my might was in the battle. I used my bow to fire arrows, my boomerang to hit him from behind and my hammer to attack him head-on. It was a fierce and dangerous battle but it was Rylian's own fault that I wanted to kill him. No. Not kill him. DESTROY him. Gods, was I feeling sadistic.

I couldn't bring myself to believe Rylian's words. Orion could still be alive out there.

I felled Rylian and he begged for mercy before disappearing.

Once he left, a passage opened in the wall of the alley that Terinna had led me to and I walked through it. I kept walking until... I saw Orion! He was alive! I knew Rylian was lying! We ran to eachother and embraced.

"Rylian said that you were dead before challenging me to a fight. I knew he was lying, though!" Orion told me.

"Funny... That's what happened to me, too..." I replied.

All of a sudden, we were encountered by Rylian and Terinna. They challenged us to a two-on-two battle. Neon Trails vs Magic. Not even all of the Trails either so we were at a disadvantage. Magic and Weapons clashed in bursts of light and shadow.

On many occasions, the fight was one-sided. Most of the time, it was in Rylian and Terinna's favour. Until...

Orion's sword cut Terinna's head clean off and one of my arrows hit Rylian square between the eyes. Blood poured out of both of them as they fell to the ground. They were dead and all we had to do was to destroy their Shells.

We both pulled out our hammers and broke their Shells into two. There was no way that they could ever come back again.

Satisfied with ourselves, Orion and I returned to the others.

"Did you get the Neon Sword and Trailite Boomerang?" Arlon asked us.

"We don't need to. We destroyed Rylian and Terinna. " I explained.

"Wow..." the others muttered before they started to cheer.

Suddenly, a light appeared to us.

"Ariana, your purpose here has been fulfilled. It is time for you to return to the life you once knew..." These words shocked me back to reality. I didn't belong in Nineon but I wanted to stay. I couldn't leave Orion. Not now... "But... You could stay here and we will erase the memories of everyone who knew you back on Earth if you wish..." the light offered.

"Please!" I looked over to Orion "I want to stay here with the one I love..."

"Very well. It is decided. You can stay here in Nineon. Just be warned: your help may be needed again..." and with that, the light faded into the darkening night sky.

"Well, Ariana, welcome to Nineon!" A smile spread across my face and everyone talked and joked around until the sun came up the next day.

I feel so much happier now than I ever have but what did the light mean by: I'll be needed again? I hope to find out but I'm not sure I ever will...

A.N: Ooh... The conclusion is up! And maybe what the light said was a spoiler for a sequel? You never know... Cheesecake Superstar out!


End file.
